


Seleksi Tim Quidditch

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Gen, Quidditch, Three Broomsticks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Biar kutebak. Tidak ada satu pun yang memenuhi standarmu sebagai Seeker."





	Seleksi Tim Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff, tahun ketujuh.

Charlie terlihat kesal saat menemui Isla di Three Broomsticks sore itu. Setahu Isla, temannya ini baru saja melakukan seleksi anggota untuk Tim Quidditch Gryffindor periode berikutnya. Charlie tidak bisa lagi bermain karena dia sudah tahun ketujuh, sebentar lagi NEWT, sama seperti Isla.

"Biar kutebak," ujar Isla saat Charlie baru duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak ada satu pun yang memenuhi standarmu sebagai Seeker."

"Ya, bahkan tidak satu pun dari rekomendasi Wood," balas Charlie frustasi. Ia segera meminum gelas Butterbeer yang sudah dipesankan Isla sebelumnya. "Anak itu bagus untuk jadi kapten, tapi tidak pandai melihat bakat orang."

Isla mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, tunggu saja."

"Tunggu?"

"Siapa tahu saat seleksi tahun depan, sebelum liga berikutnya, ada pemain yang lebih baik, 'kan?"

Charlie mengernyitkan dahi. "Anak kelas satu tidak bermain di tim asrama, Isla."

"Siapa tahu?" Isla tersenyum. "Lagi pula, tahun depan kan ada Harry Potter."

"Yang ayahnya dulu Chaser Gryffindor."

"Mungkin dia berbakat jadi Seeker."

"Memangnya dia akan masuk Gryffindor?"

"Mungkin, kalau melihat dari asrama orang tuanya."

Charlie menghela napas. "Semoga saja."


End file.
